Chihaya
by rjones2818
Summary: Earthian XO. Trowa's been injured and the other pilots blame Quatre. Chihaya and Kagetsuya have a bust up. Can the two help each other? Yaoi, 3+4 indicated, Chihaya+Kagetuya
1. Default Chapter

Chihaya  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW or Earthian...doing this for fun...sort of.  
  
-Begin Story-  
  
Quatre Rebarba Winner sat in the middle of a park during a rain storm. Without any form of protection, he was getting soaked to the skin. The rain was cold, as it was nearly winter. Quatre Rebarba Winner did not care.  
  
*  
  
Chihaya sat not 100 meters from Quatre. While he felt the cold and was equally as wet, he did not have to fear the elements as Quatre might. He watched the young Arabian and saw him slipping deeper into a depression. He did not know why, but Chihaya could not allow this to happen.  
  
*  
  
Quatre sighed deeply. How did everything go so wrong. Along with Heavyarms, he had been fighting in Sandrock against a battalion of Oz mobile suits. As usual, the Gundams had managed to defeat the Oz forces with relative ease. As Quatre was surveying the damage, a still somewhat functional but fallen Oz mobile suit had self-detonated under Heavyarms. There was nothing he could do. Trowa Barton had suffered a minor concussion and a broken arm in the attack. But worse, he had also suffered a major internal injury. Quatre had rushed Trowa to a nearby hospital, where surgery was being performed at this very minute. The doctor's had told Quatre there was at best a 50-50 chance of Trowa surviving. Quatre was prepared for this, as he and Trowa had both been through several similar situations during the war.  
  
*  
  
Chihaya, who had started walking toward Quatre, was wondering what could be weighing on the young man's mind so much. He, being an angelic investigator, knew about the Gundams and had recognized Quatre immediately. His partner, Kagetsuya, had pointed out that the Gundams represented the worst of the Earthians. He noted how the 5 pilots and their machines had brought a war from space to the Earth. He also wondered how long such a war would be able to be kept away from Eden. Needless to say, Chihaya looked at the Gundams in an entirely different light.   
  
*  
  
Quatre did not notice the dark haired young man who approached him. His thoughts were still on Trowa and how the other Gundam pilots had reacted when they finally reached the hospital.  
  
"How could you allow that to happen to Trowa? You know you were his backup" Chang Wufei had spit out in his direction.  
  
"You don't measure up, Winner. Get out of my sight before I do something I should have done long ago. I can't believe Trowa could have trusted you. I know I can't" Heero Yuy barked at the blond haired pilot.  
  
With that Quatre had started to walk away. Duo Maxwell, ever the somewhat cheerful one, tried to ease the pain. "Cat, you know Heero can be harsh. Wufei's just an ass. Don't worry, I'll calm them down. I've looked at the telemetry and there's nothing to show that you could have done anything, under the circumstances. I'll keep you posted as far as Trowa goes. Why don't you get something to drink a the coffee bar?"  
  
Quatre had grabbed a mocha vente and then stepped outside and started to walk. That had been several hours ago and he had ended up in the park. He hadn't noticed the rain when it started.  
  
*  
  
Kagetsuya would, of course, take the dim view of the Gundams. It was his job to investigate the dark side of the Earthians. Chihaya, on the other hand, investigated the good side, and he saw the pilots as trying to stave off and even greater threat to Earth than the current war. If Oz took control of the Earth, the war would be taken to the colonies themselves, and then eventually to Eden.  
  
"So either way, we get involved in their little spat. Don't think for a minute that we can't defeat anything the Earthians send at us." Kagetsuya frowned when he said this to his lover. "Don't you see, the Gundam pilots have put into motion a series of events that will swallow all of us. The Earthians have chosen their own fate. I won't be able to stop what we will do to them."  
  
Chihaya shuddered. Earth would be made uninhabitable, much as had happened on Mars millions of years before. Chihaya had watched, as all of the angels had, as all higher life forms on the Red Planet had been extinguished. Such was the power that Eden possessed. "Kagetsuya, what if the Gundams succeed in their mission. The war won't spread. And you know that Trieze is setting up Oz to show the madness of war."  
  
The tall, blond angel looked at his dark haired companion. "You have too much faith in these Earthians. You, as all angels should, know that there is only One to have faith in." Kagetsuya then his Chihaya with the worst verbal punch possible without thinking. "You might finally be showing why your wings are black in supporting the Gundams."  
  
Chihaya had gasped at the statement, and Kagetsuya realized that he had crossed a line that he would never have meant to. Before Kagetsuya had a chance to apologize, Chihaya had unleashed his wings and was out their apartment balcony.  
  
"I know Kagetsuya didn't mean what he said," Chihaya thought as he approached Quatre. "I wonder how I can forgive him."  
  
Quatre finally looked up at the figure approaching him. Through the rain and darkness, he couldn't make out more than the fact that the person was about the same size as he was. "If I have to fight, at least I'll have a chance" the young pilot thought as his hands clenched into fists.  
  
"Quatre Rebarba Winner, my name is Chihaya." Quatre was stunned at the fact that someone had been able to recognize him in this weather. The pilot's empathic abilities told him that Chihaya was no threat, but there was something about him that Quatre could not peg.  
  
Chihaya noticed that Quatre's stance had softened, and he had felt the other's empathic sense. "Kagetsuya is going to want to kill me for this" he thought as he stepped into lamplight and unfurled his wings. He then spoke to Quatre. "I'm an angel, I've come to help. I can sense your basic goodness. Maybe you can help me."  
  
-End Chapter- 


	2. Mutual

Mutual  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
-Begin-  
  
Quatre stared at the sight before him. He knew about angels, of course. At least, he knew the stories about angels. His religion taught that there were such beings. His faith had never allowed that they would appear to him. Other than Trowa, this was the most beautiful being he had ever laid eyes on. A smile, driven by a sense of wonder and awe, spread against the young Arabian's lips. Quatre felt a slight pang of guilt that he would be smiling while his lover fought for his life in the operating room.  
  
"You – You're beautiful Chihaya." Quatre stood and walked toward the angel, not realizing that he was.  
  
Chihaya watched as the young Earthian approached. He could not understand how Kagetsuya did not see the goodness of the Earthians. There was no doubting Kagetsuya's kind and loving nature, for they had been partners in their careers as well as their lives for may years. Perhaps it was distance, as the older angel had never managed to come into contact with people, other than when saving Chihaya.  
  
"We must get in from out of this weather." Chihaya slipped his arm around Quatre's waist and protectively enfolded his wings around them.  
  
Quatre marveled at the sense of peace that he felt. He had known such peace only in the presence of Trowa. Even the unquestioned love of his family had not managed to bring him such serenity. Another pang of guilt surged through Quatre at these thoughts. The resulting shudder only confirmed that he felt that he had no right to such contentment at this time.  
  
As Chihaya's wings pulled the two closer together, Quatre noticed that they were approaching a crowded cross-walk. Through his empathic abilities, he knew that the dark-winged angel had taken a great risk by revealing himself. "Will they see your wings?"  
  
Chihaya was touched by the beautiful boy's concern. "Only those who I wish to see them will." The angel considered his statement. Kagetsuya had only revealed himself to Earthians as a means of stunning them. The reactions of Earthians to such a sight was almost universally one of terror. The older angel had often used this as an argument against the Earthians, pointing out that virtually every culture had stories about them and yet they could not accept the fact angels actually existed. What Man could not accept, men would try to destroy. Kagetsuya's point was made even now by the disproving stares and catcalls aimed at Quatre and himself as they walked down the street. The ignorance of the species knew no bounds as the slurs of 'faggots', 'queers' and 'cocksuckers' were aimed at them in muted tones. He could feel Quatre's hurt and concern at the words that they heard.  
  
"There are times, many times, that I think the universe would be better off without us." Quatre " A large man carrying a Bible, who had been walking toward the two suddenly stopped, blocking their path. As Chihaya and Quatre moved to walk pas him, the man moved in front of them. After several attempts to pass, the two stopped and looked at the person.  
  
The man, his face wrinkled with rage, condemned the two in front of him. "God will see that you will burn in Hell for your transgressions. Your path of iniquity will swallow us all. I want to see you wall dead and buried. Die ye sodomites. Die." The man reached inside a coat pocket, and Quatre noted the clear outline of a pistol.  
  
Chihaya calmly unfurled his wings. To Quatre, the rain was suspended in mid-air and it seemed as if time had stopped, but he was allowed to experience what was happening. Chihaya gently reached up and touched the man's forehead. The man had frozen as if out of fear, the mask of hate had been mingled with a sense of terror. The angel said "Know that your faith, though real, is false. The Father's love is not limited as you seem to believe. See where your path is leading. You have been given a chance to change. You must act upon it." Chihaya then kissed the man's forehead. Bringing his wings again around Quatre, the angel led the blond around the man. The rain began to fall again as the man fell to his knees and began to cry.  
  
"What did you show him?" Quatre asked out of concern.  
  
"His future. His eternity. He's been given a chance that not many Earthians receive. He's been given a chance – a direct chance for redemption." Chihaya knew that most Earthians could not go through such an event and remain sane. He also knew that the man could not find redemption without such a chance. The angel paused for a moment and said "You are about to receive a call."  
  
Quatre's ever-present cell phone beeped immediately. The young man answered the phone and after a quick conversation hung up. "That was my friend Duo. The doctors want to talk to me about Trowa." Quatre almost sobbed, but manged to stifle it. "We need to go to the hospital."  
  
-End Chapter- 


End file.
